1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to leg exercise devices and more particularly to a leg exerciser having two opposite swivel foot plates each adapted to wheel on two parallel rails of a folding carriage assembly which is biased by an elastic damping assembly so as to exercise inner and outer muscles of legs and stretch legs, exercise the feet, and exercise the lumbar zones.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a great array of exercise equipment for exercising different parts of the human body commercially available. For exercising legs, there are exercise treadmills, stationary exercise bicycles, continuous passive motion leg exercisers, etc. However, exercisers for both exercising inner and outer muscles of legs and stretching legs are not disclosed in any documents as far as the present invention is aware.
There is a conventional type of exerciser for stretching legs. The exerciser comprises two foot plates pivotably mounted on two rollers so that rotation of the foot plates can rotate about the rollers when performing an exercise of legs.
The conventional type of exerciser has the benefit of, in addition to leg stretching, exercising inner and outer muscles of legs or rotating feet. However, its construction is complicated and prone to malfunction in use. Further, it lacks means for exercising other body parts. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.